


3:29 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father and daughter are always going to be together,'' Gentleman Ghost said.
Kudos: 1





	3:29 PM

I never created Gentleman Ghost with other DC canon.

''Father and daughter are always going to be together,'' Gentleman Ghost said as he aimed two flintlock pistols at Reverend Amos Howell with Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
